Scarred
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: America Invites his lover, England, over to watch a horror movie...wonder what's in store for them..?
1. Its only a movie

Hello..Im England. Otherwise Known as Arthur Kirkland. I am here to tell you what happened to me and Alfred that..scarred us for life.

One day Alfred, or America If you will, invited me to stay over at his house because Kiku, or japan if you will, just had to let Alfred borrow one of his new horror movies.

Ugh that bumbling idiot. He knows that he can never handle those stupid films. I dont know why he even bothers. But like a gentleman that I am, I cant seem to refuse.

But While I was there this time, something...Horrible..came about.

Heh. Ironic as it is enough, I am his lover and he is mine. Dont judge me or I will shove a scone down your bloody throat.-Ahem- sorry about that..

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night. Me and Alfred would be sitting on the couch in our pajamas, watching this well directed horror movie. Alfred would be hugging his pillow, extremely tight as it would seem. I was watching the movie with ease. Horror movies dont bother me. What it does to me is remind me of my best friends that I hardly get to see much anymore since Alfred came back into my life.<p>

Saddening... I honestly do miss my good friend, Flying mint bunny.

Anyhow, Alfred was shaking like a leaf when the suspenceful music played." Dont go in there! The killers behind that door!" He screamed. Just hearing him scream made me "Excited" as one would say. But as a gentleman, I dont attack. I wait.

Alfred then sighed in relief once he saw what was behind the door was a small stuffed bear. Then suddenly the bear attacked the victum and it seemed to be ripping him to shreds and stealing his soul.

It caused me to jump a bit but Alfred reacted the most out of it. He threw his pillow in the air, throwing his arms around me. " OH MY GOD! THIS IS SCARY! HOLY CRAP! AHHH!" He was freaking the hell out. I almost felt bad that he never got over this phobia. I mean Russia's scarier than this.

* * *

><p>...Russia... Ugh... Sends shivers down my spine..<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed, shaking my head as I slowly wrapped my arms around my terrified lover. " Dont be scared, Its just a movie, you ninny." I would say, sighing softly and pressed my lips on his forehead gently.<p>

Alfred just kept on shaking in my arms. Honestly, it was normal for him. But I always find myself concerned with him. Oh well, I just love him being in my arms.

The movie finally ended with a question mark at the end of the "The end". Alfred shivered after seeing that. I would turn off the tv. Only thing that would be keeping the room lit was the light from the kitchen. Alfred freaked out once more." that movie was super creepy, man!"

I sighed." Its alright, love." I said in a comforting tone, pressing my lips against the top of his head, just missing his nantucket. Alfred twitched softly, curling up closer to me.

It was so adorable..It was almost as if he was my little brother again..Ugh..god damn memories. But I suppose my memories wont die until I do.

I stood up, causing alfred to flinch toppling over a bit. I held my hand out to him. " Come on. Lets go to bed, love." alfred would nod, taking my hand. Even his hand was trembling. " Dont worry. I'm here." Then Alfred laughed nervously. " Ahahaha W-What are you t-talking about! Im not worried! Im not scared! ahaha! I'm the hero!"

I twitched a bit, then chuckled quietly as I heard him say such nonsense. But I didnt say anything to it but I would pull Alfred off of the couch.

Alfred would lead me into his bedroom. My, It was actually clean this time. Im quite surprised because It's always a pig steye.

Lithuania must have came by and cleaned his home.

I would take a look around the room as alfred quickly turned on his room's lamp as he dove for his neat bed. It caused me to laugh quietly as my lover dived for the bed, scrambling around to get under the blankets." Hey, Come to bed already, Britian."

Britian..He must really be scared if he called me _Britian_. I would raise a brow and I would slowly sit down on the bed, lifting up the blankets as I placed my legs under them. Alfred would get closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Thank you for coming over, Britian. I wouldnt have been able to watch that by myself." He smiled.

I smiled back at him, slowly taking off Texas from his face and gently placed them down on my side of the night stand." Not a problem, Alfred. Why are you calling me Britian? You know to call me Arthur."

Alfred pouted. " What? Cant I call you Britian?" He stared up at me with his deep ocean blue eyes.

God, why did he have to be so god damn adorable..Is he trying to make me go mad?

" I was just asking it all." I chuckled softly as I would stretch my neck upward, pressing my lips against his tall, thick neck. I felt him twitch and then push me away.

_What the bloody hell! _was running through my mind. He never rejects my kisses.

"Sex is a no." Alfred waggled his finger in front of my face.

"...What...?" I stared at him confused, angry, and "hungry".

" Sex Is a no! In all of the horror movies, All of the virgins live and the ones that have sex die! So sex is like a huge target for the monsters." Alfred laughed nervously as he lifted his arms up in a shrug.

I wanted to explode in anger at this bloody git. Oh my god, how I wanted it so god damn bad. But I am a gentleman and I shall remain one.

I would sigh, turning my head away from him with a frown upon my face." Oh..Well..Alright.."

I could feel Alfred staring at me. He kept his arms around me tightly. " Im sorry dude! but I just cant do it..Its too risky."

_TOO RISKY! WE'VE BEEN DOING IT BEFORE WE WATCH HORROR MOVIES! _I wanted to yell but I kept it to myself as I would nod, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

Its ok. Once he's asleep, I will have my way with him. Whether he likes it or not. So I must keep myself awake though at the moment, I feel too drowsy.

Alfred smiled, laughing at me." Hey, You're looking a bit tired there." He said as he laid me down and he laid besides me.

" Oh hush. Just because I'm tired doesnt mean you can make fun." I would say with a yawn. Alfred smiled, laughing. " Im not making fun of you. It makes me happy to see how cute you are when you're tired."

_I could say the same to you. _I wanted to say but I just got interupted with another yawn and I closed my eyes." Oh hush, you git."

" Stop calling me that already." Alfred still smiled, closing his eyes as he held me close. Then changing the subject." I feel safe when you're around, Britian." He would say. I chuckled softly." So..That make me the hero..?" I mumbled.

He laughed at me." Ahaha! Of course not. You know I'm always the hero!"

Heh..Of course..He would say such a rediculious thing.

I chuckled, slowly drifting off." Right..my..hero.."

Soon, Alfred would drift off as well.

...We were in for it...

* * *

><p>To be continued, Loves.((sorry Got tired typing on the 1 chapter e-e))<p> 


	2. This is only the Begining

Hello, Loves.-chuckle- On we go.

* * *

><p>...1:00am...<p>

Alfred shook me, prying me to wake up." Britian! Wake up!"

I would groan in protest but unfortunately I woke anyways." What the bloody hell do you want?"

Alfred whined a bit, wrapping his arms around me tightly." I heard something out in the hallway!"

Great. Hes already hearing things.

I sighed." Its just probably your damned cat." I tried to reassure him but that didnt seem to go far. Alfred just shook a bit." No way! Hero wouldnt make that loud of steps!" He protested.

I rubbed my forehead, groaning as I picked up Texas and place them back on Alfred's face." Here, we'll both check it out. Im sure that It's just Matthew getting up for a midnight snack."

Sometimes Canada liked to stay the night with his brother in a seperate room. It was adorable to think about how America and Canada still acted like how they used to be when they were so small.

* * *

><p>I'm making myself sound like a pedo!-facepalm- But it is true. They were adorable!<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred would slowly get out of bed as I would. Alfred would creep over to the front door opening it as he held a hand gun.<p>

"Isn't that a bit extreme, Alfred?" I raised a brow as I stared at the the hand gun. But he didnt answer me. He was afraid.

I swear, Sometimes I believe America is all bark but no bite.

Alfred would slowly walk out to the hallway and he'd be against the wall, creeping down the hall.

_This was god damn rediculious_. " Im going to check Matthew's room." I would say. Alfred would turn his head towards me quickly with catious eyes but he just nodded.

I would walk down the hallway. Alfred would enter the kitchen.

I appoarched Matthew's room. It was closed.

_Hmm Could he really be asleep? Or is he not here?_

I was about to open the door, then I flinched as there was a crash sound. It sounded like it echoed from the kitchen."Alfred!" I called out to him.

There wasnt an answer.

I would lower my arm from Matthew's door knob and I'd rush to the kitchen." ALFRED!"

He was no where to be found. The window would be broken.

This would start to freak me out. " Surely, Alfred your not trying to ciche me out, are you! Because It's not working!" I called out.

There was no answer again.

But I could hear a faint call echoing from outside before I heard something slam shut."..E-England..."

I would flinch, running over to the window as I carefully stepped over the broken glass on the floor. I popped my head out of the window, looking around for my lover. "America!" I called out.

I would see Texas on the ground, by the celler doors.

I climbed out of the window carefully, then rushed over to Texas." Texas..Why isn't he wearing them..?" I asked myself, then looked at the celler doors." He cant see a damn thing without these!" I sighed, picking up texas andcarefully clenched them." Alright America, Enough of your damn games!" I would slowly open the door to the celler.

It was pitch black. It reminded me of a scene in the horror movie. A shiver went down my spine just thinking about it.

"As if it wasn't dark enough out here. Lovely." I rubbed my neck. I would enter the celler, slowly and carefully." Alfred! Turn on the damne-.." I stopped myself. I realized that Alfred still didnt have Texas and he could have possibly been in the pitch darkness of the celler, so whats the use? I sighed, slowly trying to feel around.

"En...England..Get away.." I heard him say faintly. I smiled." Aha! I knew you were down here! Now come on. Your celler gives me the hebejebies."

Boy was that Childish to say.

"Im not..playing, england g-.."

I heard a -THAWP- when Alfred was cut off. My eyes widened.

"America! America, What happe-! Guh!"

I was cut off when I felt a blunt object slammed into the back of my head.

I fell straight to the ground, knocked out.

This..was only the beginning...

* * *

><p>To be continued, Loves.<p> 


	3. Him?

Welcome back, Loves...Now..the moment you all been waiting for..-sighs-..

* * *

><p>Slowly, I would start to wake up, groaning quietly.<p>

My head was aching so much. Whatever hit me really did put a number on me.

I didnt want to open my eyes and find myself in the celler but I need to know where the bloody hell I was and find Alfred. So, Slowly, I would open them.

I would find my wrists dangling in chains above my head, my left hand gripping onto Texas still. I was in a sitting postion on ,what feels like , a concerete floor.

"..bloody hell.." I would mumble to myself quietly, slowly I lifted my head up to see that I was in some dimmed room. It looked like..Some torture room...

It caused me to shiver. This room reminds me of that movie Alfred and I just saw. I would barely keep my eyes open. This head ache was starting to become a bit unbareable. But I kept them open.

I slowly glanced to my left, seeing alfred in the same position as I. My eyes became wide. " Al-Alfred.."

He seemed to be passed out. Lovely.

"Where the..bloody hell are we..?" I would ask myself but then I heard a chuckle. It was almost like a child's giggle. But It was no child.

I shivered. Now, This is really turning out to be like that horror movie. The stuffed bear from the movie would always giggle before targetting his prey.

* * *

><p>Pretty god damn creepy. But what the hell? Its a stuffed toy, out to kill. Boy, Doesnt that sound PRETTY FAMILIAR.<p>

* * *

><p>Then a tall man in a tan trench coat with a star metal attached on the left side of his torso would walk out from the shadows of which the dim lights were barely giving off. He had tanish silver hair, piercing violet eyes, and a scarf that seemed to hide his mouth's expression. Though, he did seem to be smiling from my point of view. He also held a pipe in hand.<p>

...Russia...

Da~!

* * *

><p>...To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>((Sorry everyone ._.))<p> 


	4. Shocking, Da?

Now..This will be quite painful to get out but it has to be done.-sighs-We shall continue, Loves.

* * *

><p>Ivan(Russia) stared at me with his child like face. His smile was so innocent which made me think if he even did this. But knowing Ivan, he would.<p>

"What the bloody hell are we doing here, Ivan?" I asked almost demandingly.

He kept his innocent smile, raising his hand in defense." I only wanted Alfred. But unfortunately, one whack wasn't enough to keep him quiet like he was suppose to. ~"

My expression turned ferious." Why the hell do you want with Alfred?"

He kept the smile, walking over to me. He kneeled down to me, putting his big, strong hand under my chin, lifting it up so that I look up at his piercing, violet eyes.

" Giving him what he deserves." He said simply.

"What?" I would asked, questionably.

" you heard me, Da~?" He'd say, nudging my chin.

I heard groaning coming from Alfred. He was waking up. Oh thank god.

"Man..Where am I?" Alfred would groan, lifting up his head to get a good look around. Unfortunately, he couldn't see a bloody thing.

" Alfred, you're awake. " I sighed in relief. " We're in..Russia's basement."

" What?" Alfred turned his head toward me, his ocean blue eyes widened once he saw that I was in chains as well." Arthur! What the hell are you doing here?"

My eye twitched.

_My god, Why does he have to ask the most obvious questions?_

" I am here because I was trying to find your sorry arse."

Ivan stood there, watching with his childish smile.

" Fuck Arthur, I told you not to!" Alfred snapped at me, arching his brows angerly.

I stared at his angered expression, him being angry with me just turned me on and I never knew why. My cheeks turned a shade of pink as I tilted my head down hide it from the two males." That doesn't matter n-"

I was interupted by a cold, blood stained pipe being under my chin." This small talk is getting..Boring, Da~?" Ivan said with a childish but dark voice.

I shivered, staring up at the russian as he stared right back at me with his violet eyes.

"Hm.." He then gave me an evil smirk which caused me to shiver once more."I'm going to enoy this and I promise to make this last.. and possibly break you." He said, tapping my chin lightly with his pipe and walked away towards a machine figure.

"Dont fucking touch him, Ivan. I'm the one you want, not him." Alfred glared towards Ivan.

_Bollocks...This isn't good at all.._

Ivan pulled out wires that had patches on them." I believe I have a perfect way to give you what you deserve." He said darkly, walking back over to them.

"What in god's name are you going to do?" I mumbled.

He chuckled, smirking." Its a surprise."

I flinched a bit, these chains were starting to hurt my wrists.

Before I knew it, alfred's tank top and trousers were ripped clean off.(Because Russia is just that good.)

"HEY! You owe me a new tank!" Alfred squirmed.

Then Ivan gently placed the wired patches on the American.

One in the middle of his chest, Two over his tanned nipples, and one went into his pants.

_...Blimey..._

I stared at Alfred. My cheeks turning redder.

He just looked so brilliant but I sort of pity him that he actually looked weak.

" Get these fucking things off of me!" Alfred tugged on the chains while Ivan went to me, grabbing onto my nightshirt.

I scooted against the wall, not wanting him to touch me.

He'd tear it wide open, ripping the buttons along with my trousers.

"bloody hell. Get your filthy hands away from me!"

He stared down at my chest and then he placed one of his leather gloved hands on my bare chest.

I flinched. He smirked." совершенный."

Ivan placed the patches on me, like he did with the patches with Alfred's but he placed two more into my pants. Dick and Sack.

"There, All set." The russian stood and once more, walking back over to the machine figure.

"Oh no...Dont tell me he'd going t-"

-click-click- Ivan flipped two switches.

Mine and Alfred's eyes widened as we started to feel shocking tingles.

"G-guh.." Alfred squirms a bit, pulling on the chains.

I shook a bit, closing my eyes tightly while I tried to stay calm." U-uhn.."

Ivan raised a brow of how we were reacting, grabbing onto two dials that were numbered 1-10. He turned the one on the right.

"A-ahh.." Alfred groaned a bit as the russian turned the dial to 3. Then he turned the left one to 4.

"Ah!" I squirmed a bit, eyes closed midway as I dropped texas.

The smiling russian seemed to be pleased.

This was the best feeling in the world. Pain. It gave me so much pleasure.

Slowly, Ivan kept turning the dial on the right to 7.

" Gahh! FUCK!" Alfred yelled in pain, squirming.

"Al..fred!" I looked over to him, twitching a bit as Ivan turned mine up to 6, I started to drool.

_Oh..fuck yes.._ I wanted to say, but I didn't want to upset my love. But this was so hard.

A buldge formed in my pants.

Ivan saw. He smirked once more but instead of turning my dial, he turned Alfred's to 10.

Alfred yelled as loud as possible. He didn't like pain, he liked to see others in pain if it was for ones pleasure, such as myself.

" GRAAHHH!" Alfred was yelling for about 2 minutes now.

By then, Ivan had me up to 8.

I was going crazy. I had a full on erection, my face was becoming completely red, panting loudly to prevent my moans, I was drooling on the sides of my mouth, wide open, and tears were streaming down my face.

_I cant take this! Im going to lose it!_

Then Ivan suddenly turned our dials to 0.

"Ah..Ah.." Alfred panted, hanging off of his chains, as did I.

Ivan walked back over to us with a scaple.

"Lets see here.." He started, kneeling down to Alfred.

"G-..Get away from me." The American said, panting.

The russian took a hold of the american's body tightly, holding the scaple to his chest."Держите еще ~ "

He stuck the blade into his skin, craving something into his chest.

"H...E...R...O..." Ivan spelt out.

Alfred yelled each time he stuck the blade into him.

Hero... I lowered my brows a bit, a bit confused.

Bloody trickling down Alfred's body as he panted.

Ivan just chuckled, scooting over to me." Now, your turn, da~!"

He took a hold of me, but before he stuck the blade into me, he pressed his lips against mine.

"ah..!" I gasped, my eyes a bit wide. Ivan smiled into my lips.

Alfred's vision was still blurred but he was able to see them connect." Get off of him fuckin' asshole!" He growled, getting angry.

Ivan slowly pulled away, still smiling." Держите еще ~ " He'd stick the blade into my chest. I yelled, closing my eyes tightly.

"D...A...M...S.." Ivan was spelling it out. " E...L.."

Blood trickled down my chest, panting as more of my tears fell and I looked down at my chest.

Damsel... I frowned, wincing.

Then Ivan quickly went to my neck, attacking it with kisses, licks, and sucks.

I couldn't help but to moan loudly." S-Stop!"

It went on for a moment then he'd slowly pull away after marking me in four places on my neck.

"You will become one with russia, Da~?"

* * *

><p>((Too beee continued loves))<p> 


End file.
